Harry Potter and the Abuse
by Gemini-Victoria
Summary: what do you think would happen if Vernon were to actually go too far in his mistreatment of Harry? Would Sirius come and save him in time? Or will the wizard world lose their hero WARNING: contains slight language, violence and theme of Abuse please r&r!


Vernon went to the front door, picked up the mail as he had tried yelling at Dudley to get it. But Dudley was too busy watching TV to even get the mail. Vernon immediately noticed that there were many envelopes that they got this day as he started to flip through it. There were numerous bills, then some personal letters; one came from Marge and then he noticed a blue envelope.

'_That is an odd colored envelope. I wonder who sent It._' he wondered as he flipped it over to see it addressed to Harry Potter. He quickly tore it open to find that it was from one of Harry's friends from that '_school_'. Vernon in a rage, stormed the flight of stairs. He flung door open to find Harry sitting on the bed reading a muggle book. The fifteen year old looked up shocked as Vernon stomped into his room.

"WHAT IS THIS BLOODY HORSESH*T ABOUT!" Uncle Vernon screamed at him. Harry trembled as he tried to back away from his angry uncle. He knew what was coming; he was going to be in a heap of trouble. Harry took the paper his Uncle was waving in his face. He read it silently.

_Hi Harry,__  
__How's your summer holiday? I decided to send this letter to you the muggle way because I know that having owls coming to your house might cause trouble for you, (and from the stories I've heard, your uncle would go ballistic).__  
__Anyways, when are you heading to Diagon Alley to get this year's school books? Hermione will be there on the 20th? If you have a problem getting there, just send Hedwig or write to me and we'll pick you up.__  
__Your friend,__  
__Ron_

"YOU'VE BEEN TELLING THOSE BLOODY WEIRDOS ABOUT US GOING WACKO OVER SEEING YOUR BLOODY OWL FLYING IN AND OUT! WE TOOK YOU INTO OUR HOME OUT OF THE GOODNESS OF OUR HEARTS AND RAISED YOU! AND NOW YOU ARE TELLING THOSE BLOODY WEIRDOS THAT WE WOULD GO BALLISTIC ABOUT SEEING OWLS COME INTO OUR HOME TO DELIVER YOU…MESSAGES! YOU WILL NOW PAY FOR THAT MISTAKE!" Spit flew out of Vernon's mouth as he bellowed.

Harry couldn't speak the words weren't coming out. There was practically nothing he could do. Uncle Vernon had been waiting for an excuse to hurt him since Aunt Marge got blown up the previous year ago. Harry was completely dazed. Harry tried to concentrate on creating some magic so it would alert the Ministry even if it meant being expelled so someone would come to the house to find out why there was magic being used. He knew it would be worth it-but there was nothing happening.

After he stopped rolling down the stairs, Harry tried to get up but he couldn't even get up off the floor before he blacked out, knowing that he's going to be killed by his own uncle.

Vernon looked at the limp body of his nephew hearing his son's cheers about wanting to kick him some more. Vernon got Harry up onto his side and hauled him out to the car and drove away with him. About half an hour later, returning without the boy and a big smile was on his face.

Harry awakened to a scent that smelled utterly disgusting. He knew he was no longer at the bottom of the stairwell or in the house as he could see blue sky. Harry tried to push himself to his feet but he wasn't able to. He looked around to see that he was either next to a garbage receptacle or in it. He really couldn't tell as the smell of his own blood and the garbage made his stomach churn.

The feeling was so strong that he couldn't help but to puke. He felt so weak and it seemed as if every bone in his body was broken. He tried to yell for help but he couldn't get his jaw to open up. _Great, my jaw's probably broken_. _I wonder why after all these years of being yelled at, that he took to hitting me_. He thought bitterly. His strength gave out on him as he collapsed onto the pile of garbage and he was unconscious before too long.

Sirius Black was sleeping in the chair in the living room of Remus Lupin's home. Remus walked into the room carrying the wizard paper and the muggle paper, which Sirius liked to read. "Heard from Harry lately Sirius? Sirius…"

Remus shook his head as he rolled the muggle paper into a roll and lightly slapped Sirius's head with it.

"What? Oh sorry Moony…what did you say?" He replied sleepily.

"I said have you heard from Harry lately."

"Um no I sent him a letter yesterday. I should get an answer today…" His voice trailed off looking at the window. "Ah here's the owl now....see Moony, I told you, and he sent me a reply quick this time around." Sirius said, as he opened the window to let the messenger owl into the house and took the message from him.

"Yes, yes, you're very smart so what did he say?" Remus asked with an air of impatience.

Sirius's expression changed from relaxed to worry so quickly that Remus didn't even have time to say anything. "This isn't Harry's letter! This is the one I sent him yesterday! I do not like the feeling I'm getting, Moony!"

"My god! Hey, c'mere and take a look at this!"

"What is it this time around?"

"It's a kid!"

"What's he doing in the trash?"

"I don't know! Just get over here!"

"Is he alright?" the first voice again.

"I don't know. He looked like he was beaten up really good. Go call the Bobbies."

"Yeah, hang on a sec." Harry heard footsteps walking away.

"Kid, hey kid can you hear me?" Harry stirred to show he could. "Can you talk to me?"

Harry tried to speak but he couldn't since his jaw was broken. All he could do was make some strange muffled sounds.

"Ok so you can't. We are going to get help."

"Alright, they're on their way. Is he awake?"

"Yeah, he's awake but I doubt he can talk. Possible broken his jaw,"

Harry opened his eyes very slowly. He looked toward where the voices were and saw two men kneeling next to him. One man was young with brown colored hair, the other an old man with gray hair. Harry looked around him. He couldn't see very far because his glasses were gone. In the distance, sirens could be heard.

"That must be them." The brown haired man stated as he stood up.

"Yeah, I wonder where he came from." The old man thought aloud as the sirens got louder. They seemed to be only a couple feet away now. "It's time to get you out of here, buddy." He said trying to be cheerful.

The sirens came to a stop. Harry could hear other voices; they seemed to yelling out orders. He felt extremely dazed and confused. More footsteps were heard.

"Alright . . . in there?" A new voice called through the alley sounding very important.

"We're in here!" the brown haired man called out as he started to wave his arms. More footsteps ran through the alley.

This was too much for Harry and as his head started spinning he could hear people asking him questions and felt himself being lifted. Once again, he blacked out.

_A Male Teenager found in trash.__  
__On Friday morning, August 19, two sanitary men found a male teen between the ages of 12 to 15 in a pile of trash. The identity of the boy is still unknown. He was found in an alley on North Penta Drive. The two sanitary workers were questioned, and have not given much useful information on the identity of the boy. The description of the boy is approximately 4" 10 to 5" 3, has black hair and green eyes. If you have any information on the boy's identity, please contact officials at St. Jude's Children's Hospital._

"Moony, what do we do now? I don't like the feeling I'm getting. Harry never sent my letters back to me before. Something is wrong."

"Calm down Padfoot, we will go over to his house and see how he's doing. He's probably busy doing homework and the owl didn't want to disturb him. But there is no reason to jump into conclusions." Remus Lupin said, as he picked up the muggle newspaper. He read the article on the strange boy in the trash.

"You're right. I think I'll write a letter to Dumbledore about it. Remus, are you alright?" Sirius asked with a worried tone for his friend just gone very pale.

"Let's start that letter to Dumbledore." Remus said, as he grabbed his quill and parchment and started to write on it.

"What could be in here that's so disturbing?" Sirius's voice trailed off as he read the newspaper article that had alarmed his friend. His eyes grew very wide, and his face matched the same expression as his friend. "You don't think...think that's Harry, do you?"

"It fits his description, Sirius. But it might not be him as the article didn't mention anything about his scar."

Ron Weasley walked down the stairs yawning tiredly as he sat down for breakfast with his family. "Morning everyone." he said through his yawn.

"Have you heard from Harry yet?" Molly asked him looking anxious.

"No, I'm going to write to him again as soon as Pig gets back with Hermione's answer about meeting me at Diagon Alley. Can I have the muggle comics, Dad? They're so strange, but funny!" Ron asked, turning to his father.

"Sure no problem...." Arthur answered mindlessly as he passed Ron half the newspaper.

"Err...thanks." Ron said staring at the mess in front of him. As he began flipping through the pages, an article caught his eye. He read it and choked on his milk as he reread the article again. "Um, dad...read this." He asked his father, not quite believing what he read.

"Yes?" Ron said nothing. With a shaking hand he passed his father the article. Arthur sprang from his seat, paper in hand. "I'm going to see Dumbledore!"

"Why, Arthur?" Molly said, as she watched as he rushed from the room and vanished outside. "What caused him to leave like that?"

"It might be that article in today's paper about a young teenage boy found in a dumpster, from the description it sounds a little like Harry Potter," Ron said. Molly looked extremely worried as she reread the article.

"Merlin's beard, I hope it is not him," Molly whispered.

Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody sat down in his living room with a muggle newspaper. As he flipped through the paper; chuckling to himself off and on as he read the paper. He knew that so far. None of the pages he read had nothing to do with Voldemort, which was the only real good news he read so far. He stopped a certain page reading an article that looked kind of interesting. He leapt off the sofa and Apparated straight to Hogwart's train station and rushed to see Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore knew what had happened as his owl that he had sent to Harry returned with a strange story about Harry being beaten up by his uncle and was thrown into the trash.

"Albus! We have to talk about Harry!" snapped Alastor Moody, running into the room.

The next second, Mr. Weasley's owl and Sirius's owl were there. All carrying messages to him about Harry, Albus took the messages and knew that he had to do something.

"Stay here. I'm going to deal with this myself." Albus stated, as he placed the newspaper article down on the desk after reading it, standing up and heading towards his closet pulled out some muggle type clothing went behind the screen and came out looking like a muggle grandfather. "I'll be right back. With Harry." Albus then walked out of his office and out to the train station where he vanished from sight.

Moody sat down on the couch as Mr. Weasley entered the room. "He's gone to get Harry."

"What do you think could have happened to him and who could have done this to him, Alastor?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Not sure. The only one who can tell us anything is Harry himself." said Alastor Moody.

Albus Dumbledore first appeared at Privet Drive and saw that Harry was not even in the house and it seemed that the Dursleys were very happy and not at all worried about the whereabouts of Harry. He posed as an old teacher of Harry's from grade school when he asked about Harry with the family. He quickly appeared in the stairwell of St. Jude's Children's Hospital. He straightened his clothes out before he walked into the hallway. He walked to the nurse's desk and found a nurse sitting at a desk reading a newspaper.

"Excuse me miss," Dumbledore interrupted her reading. "I'm here about the boy that was found."

"Are you his family?" asked the nurse, eyeing him carefully.

"No, I'm his headmaster of the boarding school that he goes to, each year."

"Um, can you describe him to me?" asked the nurse. "We have to be careful."

"He's 5" 3, has black hair, green eyes and he has a lightning scar on his forehead." said Albus, drawing the scar on his own forehead with his finger.

"Please hold." She picked up what looked like a microphone and said, "Paging Dr. Shebet, Dr. Shebet please report to front desk immediately." She turned back to Dumbledore. "What was your name again?"

Dumbledore took a deep breath. "Albus Dumbledore," he answered trying not to look too upset.

"Thank you." she answered calmly, as she wrote the name on a piece of paper on her desk.

"You paged me?" Dumbledore looked up. He saw a short man standing before him in a doctor's uniform.

"Yes. This is Albus Dumbledore. He is the injured boy's headmaster of the boarding school that he goes to each year. He described the boy right down to his lightning scar on his face. What is your student's name anyway?" She asked turning, once again to face Dumbledore.

"Harry Potter."

"Thank you Mr. Dumbledore. Take him to see Harry then Jane. He's in room 12."

"This way, Mr. Dumbledore, I'll take you to see your student." The nurse stood up and began to walk down the corridor to Harry's room.

Finally, the nurse walked into a room where there seemed to be a person lying in a bed wrapped in bandages. Harry was barely recognizable beneath them. The nurse was asking him some questions which he responded to.

"They are trying to find any relative of Mr. Potter, so they can operate on his jaw, Mr. Dumbledore. It's badly broken. Shattered in three places, he has multiple rib fractures too. The poor boy, who could done such a thing to him." moaned the nurse, looking at Harry whose jaw was bandaged up.

"Vernon Dursley, his legal guardian. He must have been abusing him mentally. I guess he went physical yesterday with this beating." Albus stated.

"That is what I assumed." A voice said coming from the doorway. Albus turned towards the voice to see a police officer standing there. "Detective Shipley, I been assigned to this case. At first, we thought it was an attempted murder but now I see it is more of child abuse case. Do you know who could have done this, if you have any information on who might have done this?"

"Vernon Dursley of number four Privet Drive. He's the legal guardian of Mr. Harry Potter, since he was a baby. Harry Potter goes to my school every year. It's a boarding school for young boys and ladies, he really never spoke much about his guardians and now I see why he didn't, they been abusing him." Dumbledore stated.

"Well, I'll have some men go and bring Vernon in for questioning about this," said Detective Shipley.

"He'll lie about it." Albus stated, very calmly.

The detective looked puzzled about his statement. "What do you mean he'll lie about it?"

"I went to the Dursleys' residence before I came here and I asked them about Harry and his location. They didn't even act like they knew who I was talking about. They acted like there was no one by that name living there and yet I could tell by how they acted that they were hiding something maybe even lying about it." Albus said.

The detective wrote something down in his notebook. "Do you think they did this to him, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"Yes, I believe they would do something like this to him. Some abusers go from mental abuse to physical abuse if the mental abuse doesn't work anymore on the one they're abusing."

"Thank you," the detective walked out of the room.

Albus looked at Harry before he turned to the nurse and spoke, "I have a medic team at my school and I will take him from here immediately."

The nurse started to object but then she just turned away and walked out of the room without another word.

Albus sheathed his wand and walked to Harry. "Time to go, Harry,"

Albus and Harry vanished from the hospital. Albus stood before the gates of Hogwarts as he sent a silver ball towards Hagrid's hut.

Within a matter of moments, heavy sounded footsteps were heard.

"Headmaster, I'm here...Harry! What happened to him?" cried Hagrid, as he shoved his crossbow onto his back as he took Harry from Dumbledore.

"Hagrid, listen to me carefully, disparate from here after you take young Harry to the hospital wing and Apparate to the Dursley and get Harry's things and Hedwig."

"Yes, sir. May I have permission to handle Vernon? I would like to kill him for what he did to Harry." spoke Hagrid, his voice showing his anger towards Vernon Dursley.

"No, just go get Harry's things and return. Now off you go. I have to find a new place for Harry to live now." spoke Albus, as he walked towards Hogwarts. Soon, an owl was seen flying from a window.

Detective Shipley looked at the information he had gathered from the neighbors of the Dursleys and after showing them the photo of young Harry Potter. They all stated that the young man lived with the Dursleys since he was a babe, he was always doing something for them and their own son Dudley was seen many times beating him up with his gang holding the young man down and afterwards, Dudley would be cuddled and dotted on by his parents but as soon as they looked at Harry it was frowns and angry looks. The boy was sent off to neighbors whenever they would go out to places, never taking Harry with them. It was like they despised the boy instead of caring for him as he was an orphan. Both parents died in an accident of some kind and he was placed with his aunt and uncle. It was what their neighbor Miss Figg who provided the most information about how they would treat Harry like he was a slave and not a young teenager, who lived with them.

He walked up the walkway to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Coming!" yelled a voice inside. The door opened revealing a woman who looked like a horse in human form. "Yes, can I help you?"

"Is this the Dursley's residence?"

"Yes, it is." The woman stated.

"May I speak with one, Vernon Dursley?"

"About what, sir,"

"I'm Detective Shipley. I'm trying to gather information about the young teen that they found in the garbage bin on North Penta street."

"Come in. Please wait in the lounge while I get my husband," Petunia said, as she rushed into the backyard where Vernon was at. "Vernon, there is a detective here."

"So, there is nothing to worry about. Harry's not here and we have nothing to worry about." Vernon said, as he walked into the house and into the lounge, where the walls was decorated with pictures of a fat young teenager, but not a one that showed the other teenager who lived there - Harry Potter. "I'm Vernon Dursley, what's wrong?"

The detective spoke, "I'm here to get some information on Harry Potter, your nephew that you have custody of."

"We don't have a nephew!" Vernon spat.

"I spoke with your neighbors and showed them pictures of this young teen. They all said he lived here and he's your nephew," The detective said, showing them the photo of Harry Potter.

The Dursleys assumed that the detective would be glancing down to put the picture of Harry away as they made glances of shock towards Vernon. The detective realized that young Harry Potter really did live here and these people were not admitting to it. They were practically lying about it till they learned that everyone knew Harry Potter lived at this house.

"Well…um…yes, we did have him here but he ran away at the start of summer vacation," Vernon said.

"Why didn't you report him missing?" The detective asked, writing it down in his notebook.

"Well, he's not right in the head," Vernon said. "Always claimed that someone was after him and that a monster beat him up when there was no monster around him. That's why we sent him to St. Brutus's Secure School for Criminally Boys,"

"You do not mind me calling them and asking them if they had a boy by that name?" asked the detective.

"Not at all," Vernon lied, as he waved off another glance from Petunia. His perfect plan of stating that Harry went to that school was now ruined. How will he get out of this mess? Thanks to that brat, everything might be ruined.

The detective stood up and made the call to the station house. He asked headquarters to radio back with static if there is no boy who attended that school by the name of Harry Potter. The detective sat down and spoke, "It won't be too long. Tell me if you didn't like having this young teen living with you, why you didn't send him off to an orphanage?"

"Well, we couldn't family is…well family. At first, we wanted to but then, we decided to raise him ourselves," Vernon said.

The radio that was on his belt rang out with static. The detective turned it off and sighed as he quickly finished writing down what Vernon had stated.

"Well, I hope we answered all your questions about him. I have an early meeting in the morning at work," said Vernon, getting up from the seat and walking towards the front door.

"Would you mind accompanying us to the station house for more questioning, Mr. Dursley? It's nothing serious just routine," Detective Shipley stated, as he reached the front door.

"Sure, I have nothing to hide." Vernon said, as he turned to Petunia and Dudley as he grabbed his jacket. "Pet, I'll be home in one hour."

Hagrid ran as fast as he could up to the front doors of Hogwarts castle. He glanced down at Harry in his arms and felt anger course through his veins as he thought of Vernon Dursley. Muggle or not, if he ever saw that man again, he would make him pay for this. He knew for sure he would lose his job if he ever carried out the deed; he tried to keep his anger at bay. He made his way to the hospital wing as a thought struck him. Today was the 21st, and term starts the 1st of September. Would Harry start with everyone else? It was just too hard to tell from just looking at Harry's battered form.

He made it to the hospital wing. "Madame Pomfrey? Madame Pomfrey! Come quick!"

Madame Pomfrey walked out of the office looking quite annoyed. "What is it....oh my! What happened?" She asked while leading Hagrid to a bed where he gently laid Harry down.

"Vernon Dursley beat 'em up and that's all I know."

"A muggle, that's just too much! If this is out in the open to the wizard world! There will be a public uproar!" She exclaimed losing her composure.

"What's all the commotion about, Poppy?" Minerva McGonagall entered the room. "What on Merlin's beard happened to him?" She exclaimed seeing Harry on the bed and eyeing his battered form.

"I suppose Dumbledore will explain when he gets back from his office. I guess we will have to wait. He said something about finding Harry a new place to live." Hagrid left the hospital wing and walked to the Hogwart's gate before he appeared at the Dursleys to claim Harry's things from them.

They gave it all up willingly to the giant. He learned that Vernon was hauled down to the police station for questioning and he had called to state that he been arrested for child abuse of Harry Potter.

Hermione, Ron, Fred and George were sitting quietly at the Gryffindor table as the Sorting Hat did the sorting for the first years. They did not clap at all when they got a new member of their House. A seat was vacant next to them - - The Boy Who Lived - - Harry Potter was still in the hospital wing out cold.

Draco Malfoy knew what had to have happen - - Harry got transferred to another school. It made him smile big knowing that Harry Potter was gone from Hogwarts. He smirked towards the Gryffindor Table; the other Slytherins followed suit.

Once, the first years were sorted to their Houses. Albus Dumbledore stood up. "Now that the first year students has been all sorted. I have some news that some people might know about and some don't even know. We are missing one of our own from the Gryffindor House, Harry Potter."

Hermione lowered her head as tears started to show on her face, Ron placed his hand on her hand comfortingly.

"He's here in school right now but he's in the hospital wing. During holiday break, Harry Potter was severely beaten by his muggle born uncle."

The room erupted in cries of sorrow and of anger. Albus had to calm the room down by firing off red sparks from his wand. Ron took a quick glance over to the Slytherin table to see shock on Malfoy's face and glee on the other's faces. Ron nudged Hermione in the ribs and made her look towards Draco. She too, was shocked by his expression. Albus waited till everyone was quiet before speaking.

"Some may think why Harry didn't defend himself from his muggle born uncle. Well, we may never know as there was no witness to the assault but Harry, himself. Now, let's sing the House Song."

As the school sang the house song, Ron and Hermione watched as Draco raced from the hall towards the hospital wing. They followed him to the wing. They wondered if Draco was going to kill Harry while he was out cold. They saw him speaking with Madame Pomfrey.

"How bad is he?" asked Draco.

"It's bad, Mr. Malfoy. When he came here, he was not in good shape. Many bones were broken in him. We're lucky that none of them were life threatening."

Draco seemed so sad about this; he wasn't even gloating about Harry being beaten up by his muggle born uncle. "May I....may I see him, please?"

"Of course, but don't stay too long," spoke Madame Pomfrey, as she pointed out where Harry was at.

Draco walked towards the bed. He seemed unsure of himself as he looked around before he sat down in the empty chair. "Um...hi Harry, I...know we're not the best of friends. Heck, we're enemies. This is not the state that I wanted to see you in. I would rather have you up and walking about not in this shape. You are my equal in this school, not even that mudblood Granger is my equal. I think you are a really cool person. I'll try to come back and visit." spoke Draco, as he stood up from the chair and walked towards the door, he turned and looked towards Harry. Then, he stiffened up and walked out of the room like he owned the place.

Ron and Hermione saw everything and heard everything. "You think what Draco said was true?" asked Ron.

"I'm not sure, Ron. But did you see his expression when Albus told us all about Harry."

"Yeah, he was shocked and stunned, while the other Slytherins gloated over Harry's beating, he didn't." said Ron, in a low voice as they walked over to Harry's side.

"Hey Harry. Come on, wake up. You're missing school now." whispered Ron, as he held Harry's hand. Ron looked up. "Um, Hermione, you think Harry can hear us?"

"Of course he can, Ron. He's just not able to respond." spoke a calm voice behind them.

Ron whirled around with his wand in his hand. "I don't think that would be very wise of you to hex your headmaster, wouldn't it, Mr. Weasley." spoke a smiling Albus Dumbledore.

Hermione couldn't stand it no more as she burst out into giggles but soon those giggles stopped into tears. "Has he shown any signs of waking, Mr. Dumbledore?"

"No, I fear for him. I been coming here every day and most of the nights talking to him trying to get him to wake up but nothing has happened yet. It's like he's afraid to wake up." spoke a sad Albus Dumbledore.

"I think he's afraid of waking up and know that he has to return to the same situation again when school is over. Have you found him a place to live?" asked Hermione.

"I have. I just need to get word from them about taking him in now." spoke Albus Dumbledore.

"Sir, you have visitors. The ones who you want to have Harry stay with are here." spoke Madame Pomfrey.

"Send them in." spoke Albus.

Madame Pomfrey turned to look at the couple who was out of sight. "You may go on in now."

The couple entered the room and to Ron's and Hermione's shock - - it was Arthur and Molly Weasley.

Arthur and Molly Weasley walked to Ron and hugged him before Molly went to Harry's side and stroked his cheek. "My dear boy, you're safe now. We'll take good care of you now. You'll be staying with us at our home come school holiday." But then, her own emotions overcame her and she lifted Harry up into her lap and just held him telling him it's okay to wake up now. He's with family and friends who cared about him.

Arthur was crying even though he was trying not to. "When Ron showed me the paper with the news of Harry's beating in it. I...I...don't want him to return to those...that abusive bastard!" his voice held anger towards the muggle who beat Harry up.

"Arthur, neither do I want him to return to them. That's why I ask you two here. I am asking you both to take him into your family. The Dursleys are his family no more. Sirius Black told me he would prefer if you and your family took Harry in. I'll go to your home and put the same spell I wrapped around the Dursleys' home before I allowed Harry to live there. Now, Molly, please stop crying. Harry's fine but for this sleep he's in." spoke Albus.

"Coma, the proper word is coma, headmaster." spoke Hermione, politely correcting her headmaster.

"Thank you, Ms. Granger." said Albus, turning to look at her gently before leading Molly and Arthur out of the room to discuss living arrangement with them about Harry.

"I think I better get some muggle books on coma for the headmaster. Harry's in one right now and it may be days, weeks, months or years before he'll come out of it," spoke Hermione. "I'll come back and visit you in the morning before class, Harry." Hermione kissed Harry's cheek and hurried off.

"Hey Harry, come on, and wake up. Hermione just gave you a kiss on the cheek." whispered Ron. Then he told Harry how much he valued his friendship and then said, "I always thought of you like family instead of someone who was a hero. I wish you would come back to us, Harry. I miss chatting with you."

Ron soon stood up and walked out of the hospital wing towards Gryffindor House's common room. He spoke, "Password...Best Friend."

The portrait smiled softly at him as the door swung open. The other students were all there looking at him.

"Well, how's Harry?" asked one of the students.

"Not good. He's in a coma. Don't know when he'll come out of it or if he will even come out of it," said Ron, as he walked towards the rooms.

He walked into the room and saw Harry's trunk sitting in front of his bed. Something moved behind the curtain that was Harry's bed. Ron grabbed his wand and was prepared to use a spell when Sirius Black's head popped out of Harry's bed.

"Sorry about scaring you, Ron, had to sleep here. Could not sleep near Harry, it's too dangerous. Is there any news?" asked Sirius.

"No, he's in a coma now. It will be time before he'll come out of it," said Ron. "I hope he'll come out. I miss his smile."

"As do I, Ron." spoke Sirius. "Come on, I'll tuck you in. It's bedtime."

Ron smiled as he climbed under the covers of his bed as Sirius tucked him in. Sirius watched him as he fell asleep. Sirius walked back to Harry's bed, he wondered what was going on in Harry's mind right now.

Two weeks later, lying in the bed was Harry. His ribs were now healed. Harry knew he was at the hospital when he heard though his unconscious state he swore he heard his Headmaster's voice speaking to him telling him it was alright that he was safe. Was he safe? Harry thought. He lived with a muggle who abused him every single chance he got. He wasn't safe. He felt the tug on his body. He heard Hagrid's deep sounding voice as he was lifted from someone's arms to Hagrid's arms. Then he felt the wind blowing through his hair. But by then, he drifted deeper away from the possibility of him awakening.  
Harry stood in an area filled with fog. "Hello! Hello! Where am I?"

Harry started to walk with his hands out hoping to find someone or something that would reveal where he was at but nothing came. He lowered his head, tears started to appear on his cheeks as he whispered softly, "Mum, I need my mum,"

"I'm here, Harry." spoke a female voice, coming from his far left side.

"Mum?" whispered Harry, as he turned to see a young red haired woman walking towards him with bright green eyes. "Mum!" Harry rushed to his mom's side and hugged her. "Where's dad?"

"Right here, son." as James Potter came into view.

Harry hugged them both. He felt them walking him towards a rock pool. Lily looked within the rock pool and gently sighed. Harry looked into the pool to see him in the bed in the hospital wing of Hogwarts.

"Madame Pomfrey healed your broken jaw and ribs, Harry. She did a good job at it too." spoke Lily.

"Done quite fast too. Faster than my broken rib when I played Quidditch." said James. "When you return to your body, tell Albus that we thank him for getting you out of the muggle hospital and into the one at Hogwarts."

"Oh, um yeah." spoke Harry. "Um, dad, mum, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure." replied James.

"Why did Voldemort do what he did to you and mum? Take you both away from me?" asked Harry.

"Maybe because we held something that he didn't or couldn't have in his life - - love. We don't really know."

"But you need to return to your body now, Harry." spoke Lily.

"No, don't want to leave you two." cried Harry, as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Harry, we'll always with you. We been with you since you were a babe, do you remember the feeling that you felt like someone was watching you when you were nine years old?" asked James.

"Yes I couldn't tell who it was." replied Harry.

"It was us. We were watching out for you and we always will. You are our precious son and we love you dearly. Now off you go back to your body and friends." spoke Lily, as she nudged him towards his body.

Harry started to walk back to his body but then he turned back to his mom and dad and raced back to them and hugged them both tight before he turned and raced back into his own body.

Madame Pomfrey was sitting by Harry's side that morning, trying to talk him back to them. "Oh Harry. Please return to us. The school misses you. I'll be right back."

Harry moaned softly just as she stood up.

"Harry! Come on, Harry, wake up." spoke Madame Pomfrey, as she picked up his hand again. Harry's green eyes looked at her. "That's the Potter I know. Hold on, Harry. I'll be right back." She kissed his cheek and raced out of the room.

Down in the main hall, everyone was eating breakfast when Madame Pomfrey raced into the room. She didn't rush towards the staff table; she stood there in the doorway.

"I have news on Harry Potter!" she yelled.

The whole room turned to look at her. Albus Dumbledore, Ron, Fred, Ginny, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Remus and Hagrid rose from their seats, their faces showed fear that Harry had died.

"He's awake!"

They quickly followed her back to the hospital wing to see Harry trying to sit up, his glasses were on his face.

"Harry!" cried Hermione, as she kissed his cheek and then hugged him tightly.

"What did I do to get that?" spoke a shocked Harry. Hermione realized what she did and immediately blushed.

"Just being alive, Harry." said Ron, as he hugged him. "Glad to see you about the living again,"

"Me too. But what about the Dursleys?" asked Harry, turning to look towards his headmaster.

"Vernon is currently in jail, but they are about to let him go since you mysteriously vanished from the hospital with your headmaster." said Albus.

"My dad wanted me to tell you thank you for getting me out of there." spoke Harry.

"How did you find out that?" asked Albus, now shocked about what Harry told him.

"I was there with him and mum...I think in heaven. He told me to tell you, '_Thank you for getting me out of that muggle hospital_.' Where am I going to live now that I can't go back to them?" asked Harry. "I can't live with Sirius; he's still a wanted criminal an innocent man."

"I've asked Arthur and Molly Weasley to take you into their home for the next few years till we get the conviction of your godfather Sirius Black overturned. But we must deal with the problem at hand even though I think you shouldn't deal with it, the case against your uncle in the muggle court. Do you want to do it? It's your choice." said Albus Dumbledore.

"I think it should happen. He needs to be punished for all those years....what he did to me. Let's go." spoke Harry, as he stood up off the bed and picked up his wand.

"What?" Molly asked, looking at Harry. She heard what Harry had stated to them. "What do you mean by all those years?"

Harry looked at her and saw the others looking at him. He sighed as he sat back on the bed. "You are not going to like this,"

"Oh no, don't you tell me that he did this more than this one time, Harry!!" cried Ron.

Harry at first started to shake his head but then he nodded his head silently.

"Oh man, I would like to beat that piece of sh*t to a pulp!" snarled Ron.

"Ronald!" snapped Molly. Ron's ears went red.

"Sorry." Ron whispered.

Arthur sat down next to Harry and asked, "How long did he abuse you for, Harry?"

"Every chance he got, Mr. Weas...." spoke Harry.

"Call me Arthur, Harry." Arthur interrupted him.

"He never got this violent with me. It was mainly mental and verbal abuse. Till a few days ago." said Harry.

"But why didn't you tell someone about it?" asked Ron.

"Because he told me that I would never be able to leave the house ever again, I would never see Hogwarts, my friends or my teachers, if I told anyone. Then, he really got started on locking me up in my room. I was only allowed out of my room to cook, clean house, clean the yard, weed the garden and any other chore they wanted me to do." Harry said, mimicking his uncle's voice at certain parts of his tale.

A low growl was heard from the corner of the room to see a dog the size of a bear walking towards them as he did so he morphed back to his true form - - Sirius Black.

"I want to beat the tar out of him for what he did to you Harry." spoke Sirius, as he hugged Harry. He turned towards the Weasleys' and held his hand out to Arthur. "Thank you for taking him into your family. If you don't mind a stray black dog walking into your house on occasions, I would like to visit him?"

Arthur knew Sirius was innocent from all the letters that Ron and Harry sent him as he shook his hand. "Of course I don't mind. If you need a place to hide out, I'm sure that we can put a stray dog up for a night or three."

Albus spoke, "I believe we best get Harry to that Muggle courthouse now so he can deal with his uncle."

Soon, they were walking up the steps to the courthouse and found which room the hearing was in. Harry saw his aunt and cousin sitting in the room as they walked in.

"Now where is the victim a young Harry Potter?" asked the judge, looking at the empty seat next to the public defender.

"Right here, my lord, I'm Harry Potter." spoke Harry, as he walked up to the public defender and told him who he was and that he's here to make his case against Vernon.

The public defender nodded. "My lords, I would like to call to the stand Mr. Harry Potter."

The judge nodded as Harry walked up to the stand and was sworn in.

"Your name, age and your relation to the defendant." spoke the public defender.

"Harry Potter, I'm 15 years old and the defendant is my uncle." said Harry.

"Tell the court where you lived with the defendant?" asked the public defender.

"In the cupboard for 11 years, then moved to a bedroom a few days before my eleventh birthday." said Harry. The judge glared at Vernon.

"Tell the court when this attack on you took place?"

"It happened after my uncle opened a letter that was addressed to me from my friend Ron Weasley. My uncle Vernon always opens my letters when I told him over and over again not to open them. He told me what I have been saying about him to my friends at school. I told him nothing bad. He didn't believe me as he slapped me across the face; I passed out with that hit and was shaken awake. I was hit again on the face before I was flung into the wall breaking my jaw. Vernon proceeded to kick me in the ribs down the stairs where I landed on the landing and then passed out. The next thing I knew I was in the trash and garbage men were talking to me before I passed out. I woke in my headmaster's medical center in Dalwhinnie. My injuries were healed by the time I woke up this morning." said Harry.

"Why did you not tell anyone about the abuse you got from him?" asked the public defender.

"If I did tell anyone about the mental and verbal abuse that Vernon and his entire family gave, he told me if I told anyone, he would beat me so bad, I would be in a coma for years. So I kept my mouth closed till now. He deserves to be jailed for years for what he had done to me," Harry stated.

"Your witness," the public defender said, turning to the defense table.

"Mental abuse, Harry, you are so very wrong of that term. There was no mental abuse done to you nor was there any physical abuse done to you. My client told me that you were claiming monsters were after you and the bruises you had been from your own hand, not his. My client informed me that you are mentally unstable."

"Not true! Vernon verbally and mentally abused me from the moment I could walk! What do you think being called '_Boy_' for four years before they even told you that your name is not '_Boy_' but Harry? Vernon called me '_Boy_' for years, even after I got my letter from my school in Scotland that my parents enrolled me in when I was a baby. He actually raised his fist to me when he threatened me that I should behave on a trip to the zoo for Dudley's birthday. I did so but a freak accident happen which sent Dudley into a snake cage. I was put in the cupboard for a week without food." Harry stated calmly.

"He told me that you were punished for shoving Dudley into the snake cage," the lawyer stated.

"That's not true. Did he not tell you how he made me into a servant in his own home?" snapped Harry, glaring towards Vernon.

"He did what?!" roared Molly Weasley. She was restrained by her husband Arthur and young son Ron.

"Tell us what you mean servant in his own home?"

"From the time I was able to walk, Petunia and he would order me to make breakfast for the entire family and what I got was a small slice of toast if at all any. My meals were far and between unlike what they gave to Dudley. They pampered him, giving him everything that he so desired, even when the school nurse demanded that he is to be put on a diet, Petunia followed it but Dudley would not as he got sugary treats when he was out with his friends. I would vacuum the house, make dinner, serve it to them, wash the dishes, put the dishes up, make the beds, tend to the garden and anything that they wanted me to do, I was forced to do. And I lived till my eleventh birthday, in a cupboard under the stairs." Harry said.

"Where do you go to school at?" asked the lawyer.

"The Dursleys told me to state to everyone a lie to whoever asked where I go to school at, they told me to state that I go to St. Brutus's Secure Center for Incurably Criminal Boys, but I do not go there. I go to a school in Scotland where my parents had enrolled me from the day I was born," said Harry.

"I have no more questions to ask of this witness, my lords," the lawyer who stood at the defense table stated.

"I wish to ask Harry one more question if I may, my lords?" asked the public defender.

"Granted," the judge said.

"Why did they tell you to tell people that?" asked the public defender.

"I believe it was to make me look mentally unstable to everyone else when I was not. They just didn't want me," Harry said.

"Then, why didn't they take you to an orphanage?" asked the public defender.

"Because Petunia is my mom's sister and I assumed that she felt obligated to raise me even if she hated her own sister and the family she had. In a way, I wished that she did as I would have had a better childhood than what I now had," Harry stated.

"That's all I have, my lords," the public defender stated. The lords allowed Harry to step down.

Harry left the stand and sat next to Molly Weasley who wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly.

It didn't take the court too long to find Vernon guilty of child abuse and was thrown in jail for five years. Harry was free from being in Vernon's home as Petunia quickly let custody of the boy go to as she put it '_That World_'. Harry didn't mind that at all. He was going to have the last laugh on them.

"Petunia, do you know how rich your sister really was in…that World?" asked Harry.

"She was penniless! She had no money in...That World!!" snapped Petunia.

"No, she wasn't penniless. Um, guys you might not like to hear how much I have." said Harry, looking at the Weasleys who quickly walked away from them. "She has over if it was transformed to British pounds...about two million pounds. But in that _World_, it's a nice sum of five million gold, silver and bronze coins. My father and mother left me a fortune in that World when they died."

Petunia's jaw dropped when she heard how much money Lilly and James had before they died. Dudley just wetted himself when he heard that Harry was richer than they were. Harry walked away from them with a sly smile on his face. He walked over to the others and smiled at them all before they ported back to the train station where the Hogwarts Express sat still and quiet. As they walked back to Hogwarts, Harry wondered if he could get up to speed with the rest of the students since he not been in class. He knew Hermione would probably help him but he knew it was going to be a long time before he caught up.

"Headmaster, may I ask you a question privately?" asked Harry, looking at him.

"Of course but in my office." said Albus, as they both walked towards Hogwarts. Albus led Harry to his office and went and sat down in the chair petting Fawkes as he went. "Ask me your question, Harry?"

"How did you manage to get me out of the hospital, you're not my legal guardian?" asked Harry.

Albus sat there no emotions on his face. But then he smiled. "I used my status as a headmaster to convince them that it was better if you were in my care then that of the hospital and it seemed a better and faster way of getting you out of there."

"Why didn't you just Obliviate her memory?" asked Harry. "You could have."

"I wished I could have, Harry, but it would be a big problem as they had it in the newspaper and it would just be a huge problem to hide with a simple spell. This will tell you why I gave you to the Dursleys, instead of Sirius Black," said Albus, as he handed Harry the yellowed parchment.

Harry opened it up and quickly read over it. He knew why Albus allowed the Dursleys to take him in to keep him protected but Albus never knew that Harry was being abused on a daily basis there till it was known to him and the others who were Harry's friends. "Now, that you know the truth behind the reason why I allowed the Dursleys to raise you. The Weasleys assured me that they'll take good care of you and that Molly has taken to think of you as a son. I have made sure that the same protection you had in the muggle world will be around the Weasley's home too." asked Albus.

"Live with the Weasley's? You mean I get to live with the Weasley's?" asked Harry, looking at Albus.

"Yes, they would like to have you as a part of their family," Albus stated.

"Yes, I would love to be a part of their family!" Harry cried out, thrilled he was going to get at long last a family who cared for him.

"Good. Now, I have made arrangements with the teachers to get you up to speed with the rest of the classes this weekend, if you don't mind doing school work over the weekend, Harry." spoke Albus, looking at him gently.

"Grand, two hours with Professor Snape, who'll most likely try to poison me with the potions." mumbled Harry.

Albus smiled softly as Snape entered the room. Soon, they were in the dungeon, busy working on the Potions that Harry missed while he was in the coma. Albus watched with amusement as Snape graded Harry's many potions that he did that night. Snape was very stern about Harry's potions being as correct as possible and Snape told Harry where he messed up if he did.

Harry walked up the stairs to his common room where the students were waiting to either hug him, shake his hand or just plain smile at him as he went to his room to see Ron and Sirius sitting there just chatting away.

Sirius got up and hugged him before he transformed into his dog form and headed for the passage way to get out of the school so he could keep up on his '_stray dog_' thing around the school. He stayed there for about a month playing with all the students on the weekends playing catch and other things that dogs do a lot of.

Snape didn't give Harry anymore mean looks since he returned as a student but he was still a very strict Potion Master to every single student. It seemed that Snape understood where Harry had come from, from their talks in the Potion's room while he was getting Harry caught up with the other students. Draco Malfoy on the other hand kept trying to get Harry expelled.

Later, at the end of school term, Harry reflected on his year and knew he came out stronger and a little wiser. He walked off the train to see Molly Weasley waiting for them to come home. At first, he was scared that he would see Uncle Vernon, Petunia and Dudley standing there looking very pissed off, but they were not there. Molly after she hugged her own children, turned towards Harry and hugged the young man. Harry realized that he was welcomed completely into the Weasleys home as they headed for the Burrow.

"I guess this means we're moving from the house we live in right and into a bigger home, mom?" asked Ron.

"No, dear, we just fixed up Percy's room for Harry. As you know, Percy moved into his own apartment already and told us that he won't mind if Harry has his room." smiled Molly, as they walked into the Weasley house. "Actually, he's quite happy knowing that Harry is a part of our family now."

'_This is going to be a great two months_.' Harry thought to himself. '_I have a family who likes me as much as I like them_. _I know I will give them some of my money to get new books and new school robes for all the kids. Molly would like that._'


End file.
